lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Voice Actors
Voice Actors are people voicing the characters of LEGO Dimensions. List of Voice Actors The following names (alphabetically ordered) are confirmed to be voicing certain characters, together with their respective characters: * Will Arnett - Batman (The LEGO Movie) * Sean Astin - Sam Gamgee * Dan Aykroyd - Ray Stantz * Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman, Dorothy Gale, Maggie Sawyer * Troy Baker - Batman, Two-Face * Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle * John Barrowman - Captain Jack Harkness * Julian Bleach - Davros * Brian Bloom - Aquaman, Perry White * Steven Blum - Sensei Wu, Bane, Sauron, Commissioner Gordon * Alison Brie - Unikitty * Nicholas Briggs - Daleks, Cybermen, Dalek Emperor, CyberKing, Rusty the Friendly Dalek * Peter Capaldi - Twelfth Doctor * Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley * Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald * Charlie Day - Benny * Robin Atkin Downes - ACU Trooper, Alfred Pennyworth * Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly, Seamus McFly, Marty McFly, Jr., Marlene McFly * John Gegenhuber - Cragger * Michelle Gomez - Missy * Grey Griffin - Daphne Blake * Jess Harnell - Cowardly Lion, Reegull * Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing * Roger L. Jackson - Saruman * Charity James - Mrs. Scratchen-Post * Jake Johnson - Lowery * Tom Kane - Gandalf * Irrfan Khan - Simon Masrani * Josh Keaton - Gamer Kid * John Leeson - K-9 * Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers * Christopher Lloyd - Doc Brown * Yuri Lowenthal - Zane, Frodo Baggins * Joel McHale - X-PO * Neve McIntosh - Madame Vastra * Ellen McLain - GLaDOS, Cake Core, Turrets * Scott Menville - Robin * Stephen Merchant - Wheatley * Dave B. Mitchell - Tin Woodman * Nolan North - Lord Business, General Zod, Boromir, Space Core, Adventure Core * Liam O'Brien - Gollum, Mad Dog Tannen * Nick Offerman - Metalbeard * Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech * Chris Pratt - Emmet, Owen Grady * Nick Robinson - Zach Mitchell * Bumper Robinson - Cyborg * William Salyers - Master Chen, Scarecrow, Gorzan * Eliza Jane Schneider - Nya * Charlie Schlatter - Kai, The Flash * J.K. Simmons - Cave Johnson * Ty Simpkins - Gray Mitchell * Roger Craig Smith - Cole, The Riddler, Plovar * Christopher Corey Smith - The Joker, Lagravis * André Sogliuzzo - Sensei Garmadon, Munchkin Mayor, Bezar * Dan Starkey - Strax * Karen Strassman - P.I.X.A.L., Auntie Em * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Lloyd Garmadon * Courtenay Taylor - Wicked Witch of the West, Lois Lane * Robert Webb - Laval * Frank Welker - Scooby Doo, Fred Jones, Dada-Doo, Mumsy-Doo, Peter Venkman, Stay Puft, Slimer * Travis Willingham - Superman, Lex Luthor * Mick Wingert - Jay, Griffin Turner * Julie Wittner - Eris Trivia * Most of the voice actors will be returning for the LEGO Dimensions as their characters from the various franchises featured in the game, but there are some exceptions: ** X-PO is an original character for the game, and so is Lord Vortech. ** The other 12 incarnations (First Doctor to Eleventh Doctor) of The Doctor have archive audio taken from BBC's archive, instead of new dialogue. The first three Doctor actors have passed away before the show was announced to be in the game, and many actors would/may not sound as good as they were in their time on the show. And some others (like Ninth Doctor actor Christopher Eccleston) might not be interested in reprising their character. *** The same applied on The Simpsons characters and some of the Ghostbusters characters as well, although Peter Venkman is a special case here, as he has two voice actors for the game: his original actor Bill Murray (archive audio) for the story mode and Frank Welker for the player gaming part. *** Frodo Baggins is also a special case, since some of his lines are archive audio of his original actor Elijah Wood, while others are new ones recorded by Yuri Lowenthal. ** The cast from both the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu & Legends of Chima television series did not reprised their roles due to the series' recording in Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada. Therefore a new cast for the series characters was done in the United States to prevent further Union issues. ** Will Ferrell is the only actor from ''The LEGO Movie'' to not reprise his role as Lord Business, instead that role was assumed by Nolan North. Liam Neeson was not available at the time, so Archive Audio is used for Bad Cop's dialogue. ** Thomas F. Wilson did not reprised his role as Mad Dog Tannen from Back to the Future: Part III, nor any members of the Tannen family. ** Sean Bean did not respried Boromir from The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, nor did Christopher Lee as Saruman prior to his Death in June 2015. ** Orlando Bloom and John Rhys-Davies didn't reprise their roles as Legolas and Gimli, so Archive Audio was used instead. ** The characters from The Wizard of Oz has new voice dialogue for the game, mainly because the cast from the 1939 film had passed away even before the game was announced. * Many of the voice actors have worked together in other projects before the game: ** Chris Pratt, Charlie Day, Alison Brie, Will Arnett, Nick Offerman, Elizabeth Banks, and Charity James on ''The LEGO Movie''. *** Even before that, Pratt and Offerman have worked together on the NBC sitcom Parks and Recreation as Andy Dwyer and Ron Swanson respectively, and Will Arnett had made a guest appearance in the show's second season episode 'The Set-Up' as Chris the creepy radiologist who blind-dated the show's main character Leslie Knope: in real life, Arnett once married the show's lead actress Amy Poehler and had two sons prior to their divorce in 2012. ** Frank Welker, Mindy Cohn, Grey Griffin and Matthew Lillard on the ''Scooby-Doo'' Franchise since 2010. ** Peter Capaldi, Jenna Coleman, Nicholas Briggs, Michelle Gomez, John Leeson, Julian Bleach, John Barrowman, Neve McIntosh and Dan Starkey on ''Doctor Who''. John Leeson is the only one of these actors who has worked on both the classic and modern series. ** Ellen McLain, Nolan North, J.K. Simmons, and Stephen Merchant on the ''Portal'' video games series. ** Troy Baker, Travis Willingham, Laura Bailey, Bumper Robinson, Christopher Corey Smith, Tara Strong, Charlie Schlatter, Nolan North, Steven Blum, Brian Bloom, Scott Menville, and Roger Craig Smith on various ''DC Comics'' video games and/or cartoons. ** Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd on the ''Back to the Future'' films. ** Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard, Irrfan Khan, Nick Robinson, Jake Johnson and Ty Simpkins on ''Jurassic World''. ** Dan Aykroyd and Frank Welker on the ''Ghostbusters'' films. ** Sean Astin is the only original actor from ''The Lord of the Rings'' film trilogy to reprise his original role (Sam) for the game. *** Steven Blum, Roger L. Jackson & Liam O'Brien from Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor. *** Tom Kane from various Lord of the Rings video games. Category:Index Category:Lists